callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Raiden24
O mnie Zwykły użytkownik portalu FANDOM dążący do rozbudowy tutejszej Wiki. W głównej mierze interesuję się historią, militariami a także sportem. Prócz Call of Duty, inne serie w które grywam to Medal of Honor, Assassin's Creed, Gothic, Dead Space, Metal Gear Solid itp. Gry z serii Call of Duty które mam w posiadaniu *Call of Duty (8/10) - Klasyk, do dziś jest niesamowicie grywalny a dodatkowo świetnie oddaje klimat II wojny. Momentami jednak odczuwałem monotonię. *Call of Duty: United Offensive (8/10) - Również tak samo świetna jak podstawka. *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (10/10) - Poza krótką kampanią, nie mam praktycznie zastrzeżeń. Misje świetne (Czarnobyl), postacie dobrze nakreślone a sama fabuła jest całkiem ok. Grałem w wiele Codów ale ta część nadal zajmuje u mnie miejsce pierwsze. *Call of Duty: World at War (7/10) - Znużyła mnie dość kampania amerykańska która poza misją Black Cats, nie miała w sobie nic ekscytującego. Tryb zombie na swój sposób, był całkiem okej, tak z nudów można pograć. Na szczęście kampania radziecka trzyma dość wysoki poziom. Sierżant Wiktor Reznow to postać która na długo zapisała mi się w pamięci. *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (8/10) - Od tej części zaczęła się moja przygoda z Call of Duty. Kampania o ile była dość dynamiczna i nie pozwalała się nudzić, to fabuła nie trzyma się zbytnio logiki przez co ciężko czasami zrozumieć intencje co niektórych postaci (Shepherd). Tryb Spec Ops to jeden z lepszych wymyślonych w serii i zaryzykuję stwierdzenie, że jest lepszy niż tryb zombie. *Call of Duty: Black Ops (8,5/10) - Fabuła jak na standardy Call of Duty tym razem stoi na wysokim poziomie mimo drobnych udziwnień. Klimat Zimnej Wojny to coś, czego dawno brakowało mi w Codzie a do tego pochwalam również różnorodność misji. Momentami ogarniała mnie jednak lekka monotonia a o realizm broni niestety nie postarano się choć IMO i tak nie jest źle. Tryb zombie utrzymał poziom World at War a nawet lepiej się bawiłem. *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (8,5/10) - Kampania odrobinę bardziej mi się podobała gdyż w odróżnieniu od poprzedniej odsłony trylogii, kontynuacja fabuły jest nie co bardziej poukładana. No i nadal nie pozwala się nudzić bo ciągle coś się dzieje (ale tej śmierci Soapa to nie mogłem już zdzierżyć). Dużym plusem jest również "podrasowany" Spec Ops i tryb Przetrwanie. Mimo wszystko, czegoś mi w tej grze brakowało... *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (6,5/10) - Byłem nie co zbulwersowany faktem że gra poleciała w przyszłość do 2025 roku chociaż nie zerwano całkowicie z klimatem zimnej wojny bowiem jest kilka misji osadzonych w przeszłości które to najbardziej mogę chwalić. Bardzo ucieszyła mnie opcja możliwości dobrania sobie uzbrojenia przed misją a także różne zakończenia. Gra jednak nie jest niestety pozbawiona wad. Przede wszystkim, średnio przypadły mi do gustu misje osadzone w przyszłości już nie mówiąc o skradankowych które mnie okropnie nużyły. Fabuła trzyma mroczny poziom dzięki genialnemu antagoniście, ale pewne absurdy (Szał Menendeza, misja na koniach w Afganistanie) są niewybaczalne. Tryb Zombie niezły ale raczej rzadko grywam. *Call of Duty: Ghosts (7,5/10) - Wreszcie Call of Duty gdzie wrogiem nie są Ruscy, Chińczycy lub Talibowie a zjednoczona unia państw Ameryki Południowej. Niestety postacie są takie nijakie - jedynie Keegan ze swoim charakterem i Riley jakoś mi przypadli do gustu. O zakończeniu już się nie będę wypowiadać bo szkoda słów na to. Mimo wszystko, grało mi się nawet przyjemnie, podobało mi się wykonanie misji (Dzień Federacji, misja pod wodą, w kosmosie), materiały wywiadowcze w postaci audiologów no i możliwość wychylania się spoza osłon. Tryb wyginięcie długo nie grałem, nie miałem co robić więc uznałem że "czemu nie wypróbować". *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered (8,5/10) - Minusy to wykonanie techniczne niektórych antagonistów a sama misja w Czarnobylu leciutko utraciła na klimacie. Co do reszty, nie mam zastrzeżeń. Ulubione bronie *Call of Duty - M1 Garand *United Offensive - Thompson *World at War - MP40 *Modern Warfare 1 - MP5 *Modern Warfare 2 - ACR *Black Ops - SPAS-12 *Modern Warfare 3 - AK-47 *Black Ops II - M8A1 *Ghosts - SC-2010